Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Charmed. The season premiered October 11, 2019 on The CW. Airing on Fridays at 8pm, the season will consist of 22 episodes and will conclude at some point in Spring of 2020. Production Charmed was renewed for a second season on January 31, 2019, by The CW during the network's TCA press tour.The CW Renews 10 Series: 'Arrow', 'Black Lightning', 'Charmed', 'Legends', 'Supergirl', More - TCA On March 25, 2018, it was reported that Charmed would change showrunners and creative direction starting with season two. The executive producer, Carter Covington, would be replaced with the husband-wife duo, Liz Kruger and Craig Shapiro as the new showrunners. The show would also change direction to focus more on the supernatural genre as opposed to family dynamics.'Charmed' Changing Showrunners, Creative Direction for Season 2, The Hollywood Reporter (March 25, 2019) Plot Demons, ghosts, vampires, necromancers – none stood a chance against the bonds of sisterhood. After the murder of their mother Marisol, sisters Mel and Maggie Vera discovered that they not only had an older half-sister – the brilliant geneticist Macy Vaughn – but that with the Power of Three, they are among the most formidable witches in the world. Having accepted their new destiny as the Charmed Ones, they joined forces with Whitelighter and witch advisor, Harry Greenwood, to stop the impending apocalypse. But saving the world is a tall order, especially when you’re not even sure what your place is in that world. Yes, Mel can stop time with the wave of a hand, but she can’t keep her girlfriend Niko safe – and is forced to rewrite history so the two never met. Yes, Maggie can read minds, but she couldn’t tell that new boyfriend Parker was a half-demon tasked with stealing her and her sisters’ powers. And, sure, Macy can move objects with her mind, but she still reels from being abandoned as a child by her mother. As if that wasn’t enough, Macy, it turns out, isn’t the "half-sister" after all – Mel is – causing identity crises for both Mel and Maggie. In the end, the Charmed Ones defeated demons (both personal and actual), prevented the apocalypse, and saved countless Hilltowne innocents... thanks to Macy absorbing The Source, the ultimate power that fuels all magic. The sisters and Harry are battle-scarred but stronger than ever and hoping that life will be a bit simpler now that disaster has been averted. But is life for the Charmed Ones ever simple? Season one ends with their family relationships intact but their romantic lives in flux... Macy is mourning a lost love just as Harry’s feelings towards her surface. Maggie and Mel both face uncertain romantic prospects. And with the Elders now dead, the magical community turns to the powerful sisters for guidance. Seems the Vera-Vaughn sisters are now in charge. And this New World Order will be even more complicated than anything they ever imagined. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn (7/22) *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera (7/22) *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera (7/22) *Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase (6/22) *Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine (4/22) *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood (7/22) and Harry Greenwood's Darklighter (6/22) Special Guest Cast * TBA Recurring Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Chandra (4/22) *Christin Park as Swan (4/22) Guest Cast * Azura Skye as Helen McGaintry (1/22) and Helen McGaintry's Darklighter (1/22) *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine (1/22) Episodes }} Trivia * According to TVLine, Alastor's unnamed daughter appears who is out for revenge. She is tired of being overlooked and underestimated just because she's a woman. There will also be the debut of Kat, a sexually fluid witch and Jordan, a sexy boxing instructor.[https://tvline.com/2019/06/26/the-flash-season-6-spoilers-new-scientist/ Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Flash, Legends, MacGyver, New Amsterdam, S.H.I.E.L.D., Charmed and More] Production Notes * The show will air on Fridays, unlike the previous season that aired on Sundays.[https://tvline.com/2019/05/16/the-cw-fall-lineup-2019-batwoman-the-flash-arrow/ The CW Fall Schedule: Batwoman''Teams Up With ''Supergirl, The Flash and Arrow Reunite on Tuesdays] The timeslot has also been moved to 8 pm instead of 9 pm. * Filming for this season started on July 24th, 2019 and is expected to end on April 16th, 2020. References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons